A is for America
by lalaxfresh
Summary: A is for America and how Hermione shows Ron how traveling the muggle way is always better, if not faster. Part of the 26 drabbles in as soon as I can finish it days lol. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back and boy does it feel good!

Now I hope enough people like me enough to make this fun. I'm doing 26 drabbles in 26 days. It can be any pairing you like. I can do slash and non slash. I've never tried femslash but what the hell. A challenge is a challenge. Here are the rules: must give me a pair, a letter from the alphabet, and a word that goes with that letter and anything else you want in there. I am not writing more than 1,000 words. It can be any rating and it can be as kinky or playful as you want. You let me know. Also, if I decide to pick your topic, you get first read!

Now, the next story won't be out until December 17th but after that a new update will be made everyday for 25 days. Also since these two are my favorite pairing this one will be Hermione/Ron of course.

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The End.

* * *

><p>A: America<p>

"I still don't bloody know why we have to go to America. It's bloody America!"

"Oh, hush Ron. It's not that bad," Hermione reprimanded, "Now grab our bags. We need to make it to the airport in twenty minutes," she added, tucking a book about, what else, America underneath her arm while propping Rose on her hip.

Ron froze as he was bending down to lift the bags, "Fly! But we agreed," Ron refuted, face drawing into a mask of annoyance.

Hermione stopped and willed around, handing a fidgety Rose to the forgotten Harry Potter.

"Harry, be dear and put Rose in her seat. I just need a minute with Ron," Hermione requested, an edge to her tone that told Harry his friends were not leaving anytime soon.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery, you poncy git," Ron bellowed after him.

"Better you than me, mate," was the reply.

Hermione crossed the room and stood in front of Ron, both looking put out. Hermione put both hands on her hips and let out a huff of annoyance. "No, Ronald. What I remember is that you agreed we wouldn't fly, I made no such agreement."

"You didn't refute it either," Ron shouted.

"Yes I did! I specifically told you we couldn't use the floo because we were staying in a muggle hotel. Yes, Ron, it is solely muggle and no, we cannot stay in a wizarding hotel, I already booked the room!"

"Whose fault is that?"

"No ones! Since I do not see the problem! I want Rose to experience both cultures…do not roll your eyes at me, Ronald. I can definitely still see you."

Ron held the urge to roll his eyes again and returned to facing Hermione after turning around previously while arguing.

"There are things called portkeys and I know it's hard to remember, seeing as you were so determined to place us in a muggle community, in a muggle establishment, with muggle appliances, I Don't think Rose will be lacking in that experience anytime soon, but you are a witch you know. Do try to remember other means of travel," Ron finished in a condescending voice.

"RONALS BILLIUS WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME…"

Harry cringed as he heard Hermione finally lose it. He looked down at gurgling two year old, "Good thing we got out of there aye, Rosie,"

The little girl titled up her head and gave him a toothless smile while clapping her hands. Harry's face softened.

"You really are too cute," Harry praised, pulling a ginger curl affectionately that Rose tried to swat away as he pulled, her face wrinkling in annoyance. He then flicked her nose, bringing out a high- pitched chuckle from the little ginger head.

"ONE, I AM SIX MONTHS PREGNANT! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO APPARATE? MAYBE IF YOU PICKED UP A GUIDE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE YOU WOULD KNOW THAT APPARATING WHILE PREGNANT IS FORBID…"

Harry sighed and placed the little girl on top of the hood to the blue Weasley car Arthur had finally managed to get under control a few years back.

"I don't think you're leaving anytime soon, flower."

"TWO, I ALREADY PUKE ENOUGH AS IT IS; I DO NOT NEED A FIVE HOUR PORTKEY TO MAKE IT ANY WORSE AND…"

Hermione was heaving by this point, her chest rising up and down while trying to take lungs full of air. Her face was flushed and her eyes glowed menacingly. Ron cut off her tirade, "Suck me," he simply stated while peering at her slightly exposed boobs; the v cut lavender shirt exposing the top of her chest.

"I beg your pardon?" Her voice dramatically lowered, shocked at the comment. Her eyes still flashed dangerously.

"You heard me, suck me," Ron repeated while his hands lowered to his belt, unbuckling the leather strap from its buckles. He popped the button and lowered the zipper. Red boxers peeked from the opening, slightly dampened from the pre-come leaking from his head.

"You are so hot when you get angry, love. Suck me and I promise I wont complain from here on out," Ron stated while freeing his engorged member. It twitched as Hermione's gaze lowered to the red flesh, glistening and begging for her tongue to lap it up.

"You know, this scenario is a lot how Hugo was conceived," Hermione whispered playfully while dropping to her knees somewhat awkwardly due to the weight of the baby.

Ron groaned at the wanton act, not noticing the hitch in Hermione's movement. "Can't help it, you're absolutely gorgeous when you're ma-ad," Ron whimpered as Hermione took his prick in her mouth, pulling the skin back to suck at the exposed head of Ron's cock.

"Mmm, 'Mione," Ron moaned while threading his hands through Hermione's hair, massaging her scalp. Hermione sighed and the vibrations sent tremors through Ron's body. "Just like that, love,"

Ron made the unfortunate mistake to look down just as Hermione's mouth was sucking the flesh right back into her wicked mouth. Hermione looked up, eyes blown almost black with lust and moaned. _Bloody hell,_ Ron thought almost coming right on the spot.

Five minutes later the couple walked out of their flat hand in hand wearing identical grins, hands clasped together.

"Do I even want to know," Harry asked with trepidation.

"I just showed Ron how benefiting this vacation would be the muggle way and he decided it wasn't so bad after all," Hermione answered casually, getting inside the car.

Harry looked at Ron with a sly grin, "That's not the only thing she showed you aye, mate,"

"Oh, she's not done demonstrating just how benefiting this trip will be," Ron answered with a wink getting into the front seat, turning on the car. Harry laughed while shaking his head as he made his way towards his friends' flat to house sit. "I wonder if I can show Ginny how benefiting airplanes are now that she's pregnant with Albus," Harry added as an after thought.

* * *

><p>I swear I didn't intend for this to turn into porn but we all know my mind is always in the gutter.<p>

As always, reviews are highly appreciated.

Remember PM me the topics you want! You have until December 17th to leave a topic for the letter B, the rest of the letters you have until the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I lied again and said I would write starting in May, I would apologize but you guys should be used to me by now. Lol.

So, I feel really bad about not finishing those drabbles. So, here I am. I don't promise to update every day.

Anyway, so two people gave the lovely idea of this prompt. Well, one actually gave me the prompt, the other gave me a lovely suggestion...

Trixie Lestrange gave me the prompt: báinne. She also wanted me to include that some idiotic father drank it. Funny, Ron fits that so well.

NifflerPajamas0519 said to make it into a story. I agreed it was a good suggestion. They can all stand alone, but they are all centered in the same universe as A is for America.

Thanks for the prompt and suggestions! :)

Warnings: not beta'd, but they never are. I need betas! Lol

* * *

><p>B is for Báinne<p>

When Hermione contemplated walking into the door, she never expected the sight before her: Ron stomping on a carton of milk labeled "báinne cìche" and Ginny and Harry two seconds away from doubling over from laughing so hard. Two thoughts instantly flashed through Hermione's mind, well three, actually. One, why did Ron have Irish milk...specifically why that kind of milk? Two, why was Ginny and Harry here; and three, what has gotten Ron into such a fit that it would cause Ginny and Harry to, oh there it is, finally double over from laughing so hard?

Ginny was the first to notice Hermione standing in the entrance of the kitchen with a shocked expression on her face. Ginny repeatedly tried to reign in her laughter and compose herself. After the third try it finally worked.

"Her-Hermione," Ginny started, still trying to control the giggling, "You have to hear this!"

Ron finally stopped stomping on the milk carton and looked up at the sound of his wife's name. Immediately, panic seeped in as he realized his embarrassment was going to be told to his wife and hoping said wife didn't notice all the spilled milk on the floor from his earlier fit of throwing the half drained carton on the ground as he proceeded to stomp the liquid out of the container.

"NO!"

"Oh, come on Ron it-" Harry tried to go on as a laughing fit randomly hit him again at the recollection of Ron's face contorted in horror and disgust upon realization. Harry finally was able to finish his sentence, "-was funny."

"No it bloody-"

"Ronald, language," Hermione admonished, her shock melting as concern for the children picking up on bad language, "children are in this household."

"Yes, dear," Ron finished sheepishly, eyes lowered in muted apology.

" Now what were you saying Ginny?"

" Hermione, I cant. I wont be able to finish the story without laughing," Ginny stated already attempting to hold in more uproarious laughter.

"Then DON'T TELL HER," Ron bellowed, anger and embarrassment making his cheeks develop splotches of deep red.

"Mate, we have to. She'll find out sooner or later," Harry stated.

"I vote for later."

"I vote for now," Hermione demanded, "And I will know now."

Ginny attempted to proceed with the story when she began to guffaw instead, irritating Hermione with her stalling.

"I'll tell her aunt Ginny," Victoire supplied, finally making her presence known, "Hi, Aunt 'Mione"

"Victiore, when did you get home?"

"This morning, Dad said Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry was here, so I decided to just come by and say hi to everyone."

"That's nice of you dear, how was your trip to Ireland?"

"Great! I learned so much! I'm almost fluent too!" Victoire exclaimed, eyes shining in pride and accomplishment.

That pulled a snort from Harry and grunt from Ron, making Hermione even more curious.

"Helpful, that language is," Harry supplied sarcastically. Ginny immediately began to chortle in merriment.

"You should tell me all about your trip, dear," Hermione finished.

"Later, 'Mione. You have to hear this," Ginny interrupted, "Go on, Victiore."

"Well, I flooed through and heard voices coming from inside the kitchen, so I came in here looking for Uncle Ron. I saw Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny snickering as Aunt Ginny pointed at Uncle Ron and whispering something in Uncle Harry's ear. Uncle Ron was drinking from the carton of milk..."

Hermione instantly glared at Ron who had the decency to act abashed and guilty. He knew how much she hated it when he drank straight from the container.

"So I assumed I should be the one to tell him, since I speak Irish fairly well, that he was drinking..."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you didn't know you were drinking breast milk," Hermione said inside their bedroom after everyone left, tone laced with amusement as her lips twitched on the side, desperately trying to keep it from forming into a grin.<p>

"I didn't know it was bloody breast milk! And who keeps that shite in the refrigerator," Ron inquired in a light tone, not wanting his babies to over hear.

" Ron, you know we just had Hugo and I cant always be arsed to pump every day, so Molly brought some this morning," Hermione answered as she settled into bed.

"Bloody hell, it would have been nice to get a warning. I would rather fly in an aeroplane a billion times before retelling that incident again," Ron stated, looking at Hermione with a look that said if-you-tell-anyone-I-will-bloody-kill-you-no-matter-if-you-are-my-wife-or-not.

Hermione just smiled and gave Ron a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

As Ron settled into bed and turned off the light Hermione shifted and, "By the way, I planned us another flight to Australia to visit my parents."

"But," Ron began but Hermione interjected lightly, "báinne cìche, dear."

"FINE, damnit, fine..."

* * *

><p>AN: If you didnt know, "báinne" is Irish for milk. "Cìche" is Irish for breast. So Ron accidentally drank breast milk. LOL!

Thanks again Trixie Lestrange for the prompt! It was fun writing it. Lol

As always, I need a prompt for the letter "c". The chosen prompt giver will have first access to the story. So leave it in a message or a review!

Reviews are never expected but they are gratefully appreciated! :)


End file.
